Heartache
by kaylinwriter14
Summary: I am but one person in the great big world. My life is better then most people‘s. I tell myself that over and over. But my heart is still broken." What happens to Sonny when the person she loves, her husband, stops loving her? What if she was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**I am small.**

**I am but one person in the great big world.**

**My life is better then most people's.**

**I tell myself that over and over.**

**But my heart is still broken.**

**I remember all that we had been through.**

**Us always auguring and him being his self-absorbed self. Then him showing a softer, sweeter side. Us dating, Him proposing in a meadow filled with flowers. Our wedding day. Living happily together for over a year… or at least I thought we were happy.**

**When I woke up this morning, he was gone. He left me a note. He isn't coming back. He left me. **

"**Why?" I whisper to myself. **

**From where I am sitting at the table, I can see through the kitchen window. I doesn't seem right. On a day where I feel so sad and depressed, that the sun should be shining and the birds singing.**

**Why did he have to do this today? Why on such a perfect day?**

**Today was the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant.**

**I should have seen this coming. I should have known what a jerk Chad was when I married him.**

**For the first time, I laid my head in my hands and let myself cry.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat there and cried, memories flooded over me. Each one so vivid, so lifelike. It felt as if I was living it all over again.

_It was a bright and sunny day. I remember because he said it had matched my personality, and my name. He had asked me to meet him in the field behind the studio. He wouldn't tell me why, even though I begged him._

_When I showed up there, he commented on my dress. It was a bright yellow dress. He said it matched the day, and me._

_We sat on an old blanket in the middle of the field. It was early spring, and the daisies had just started to bloom. He picked one and put it behind my ear. Then he left his hand there on my cheek, and we looked in each other's eyes. _

_Looking in his deep blue eyes, my heart felt like melting butter sliding down warm toast. Then he said something I will never forget. "Sonny I love you. I always have and I always will. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

"_What are you saying?" I had asked nervously while standing up._

_He stood up too. The he grabbed my hands with one of his. Then he bent down on one knee. I sucked in my breath and my eyes had filled with tears. "Chad." I had managed to cry._

_He seemed to ignore me and reached into his pocket very smoothly. I could tell he had been practicing this. "Sonny Munroe…" He said flipping the lid off the little back box he had pulled out of his pocket, showing a dazzling heart shaped diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_He was trying to be cool. But, I could tell he was nervous. Me? I was balling._

"_I know we are only twenty-two but I really truly love you. And I will never hurt you."_

"Yeah right." I think sarcastically as I pull my ring off and throw it at the wall.

_**That's chapter 2. They results from my poll are in! It's unanimous Heartache is now a multi-chapter story! Thank you to all the people that offered me they're ideas. Suggestions (and reviews) are greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I sat there crying and staring at the wall I had just thrown my ring at. But then, for some reason, I wiped my eyes and walked over to where my ring had landed. I found it to still be in great condition, and slipped it back on my finger.

I stood there for a minute, just staring at the ring on my hand.

Then I broke down again. I fell on my hands and knees and started balling again. And once again memories flooded over me.

_It was before we had ever started dating. I was sitting in my dressing room in the prop house, Chad and I had just had our daily argument (I don't even remember what it was about) and he had stormed out. Then Tawni walked in and started re-applying her lipstick for the fifteenth time that day._

_When she finished, she laid her lipstick back down on her vanity and looked in the mirror. Then she said, "He likes you, you know."_

"_What!? No he doesn't!" I protested._

"_Yes he does. And you like him."_

"_What I do not like Chad! He is such an egotistical jerk face!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_What makes you think he likes me anyway?" I asked timidly._

"_He used to never come to our set, but since you joined the cast he stops by everyday." "Yeah he stops by more since I joined the cast, but it's only to push my buttons!"_

"_No it's not…" Tawni replied in a sing-song voice._

"_Whatever."_

_Then Tawni started re applying her eyeliner and mascara._

"_What makes you think I like him?" I asked looking at my shoes._

"_Darn!" Tawni shouted. "You made me smudge my eyeliner!"_

"_You know it doesn't even matter! Because I don't!" I said storming out._

I was such a liar. Tawni had been a hundred percent right.

_**I meant to put this up last Friday night but I didn't. Then my family went camping, and my mom tripped and broke her arm. So yeah, things are hectic here. So I will try to update as fast as I can (probably once a week.)**_

_**Kaylinwriter14**_


	4. Chapter 4

After each of these memories one word ran through my head,

"Why?" Over and over. "Why? Why did he leave me?"

_The next flashback I had, was again before we were dating, but a while after I had talked to Tawni. _

_I had been sitting on the couch in my dressing room, playing around on my phone, when my mom called me. _

"_Hello?" Right when I had answered it Chad had walked in. I had made a face at him. He had made about a million stupid faces back. But I didn't really notice. I was too preoccupied with the horrible news my mom had just told me. _

"_What?!" I had screamed into the phone._

"_No no no no no!" I had mumbled my eyes filling with tears._

"_Okay bye. I love you too. See you in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Then I plopped down on the couch and had started sobbing. _

"_Sonny? What's the matter?" Chad had asked quietly._

"_Why do you care!" I snapped jumping up off of the couch. "You wouldn't know! You don't even have any friends! You're too busy caring too much about yourself! You wouldn't know how bad it hurts when one of them dies!" I was swinging my arms around and screaming like a lunatic._

"_I am sorry." Chad had said turning to leave._

"_No wait." I said reaching out and laying my hand on his shoulder. " I am sorry. You didn't deserve that." I said as my tears spilled over once again. _

"_It's just… my best friend from back in Wisconsin, Lucy, you met her, she just… she… died in… c-c-car crash…d-drunk driver." I said starting to cry hysterically._

_I had let my hand that was on his shoulder fall off. Then he reached over to me and held me tight in a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes, me crying and him with his arms around me._

_Finally I pulled myself together. I looked up into his eyes. "What was that for?" I whispered. I don't even know why I whispered._

"_You looked like you needed a hug." He had whispered back. I still remember how close we were. I could smell his cologne. And when his spoke I could smell the minty scent of toothpaste. I could see his sparkling white teeth surrounded by his full… pink… lips._

_Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed him. It wasn't a real kiss, just a peck. But it was still enough to shock Chad Dylan Cooper. He had raised his eyebrows and had asked mimicking me, "What was that for?" _

"_I don't know…" I answered._

"_I liked it." he said smirking. Then he kissed me. It wasn't a make out session or anything… but it was a much deeper kiss then the one I had given him._

_Suddenly I heard a horn honking. I ran out of Chad's grasp and over to the window. Sure enough, it was my mom._

_I waved bye to Chad and ran outside. That was the day a lot of things changed for me._

This time a different word ran through my head.

"When? When had he stopped loving me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Good morning, Sonshine." He said, sneaking up from behind me._

"_Good morning."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_We had some dishes leftover from dinner. So I thought I would wash them before I made breakfast." I said._

"_What is for breakfast?"_

"_Homemade blueberry waffles, with turkey bacon."_

"_Mmm, I can't wait."_

"_If you help me, I'll be done twice as fast."_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do dishes." he teased._

_I playfully splashed some water on him. He immediately jumped back._

"_Hey!" he cried, grabbing a hand full of paper towels_

"_Oh, don't be such a baby!" I said smiling. "Your barely wet!"_

"_Whatever." he muttered. Then he smirked and walked over to the sink._

"_Because I think you are the one who is wet!" He said as he grabbed the spray nozzle form the sink and sprayed me with it._

_He laughed. But then, seeing that I was not amused, he stopped. _

"_Sorry." he said as I turned around._

"_Sonny? I was just playing around."_

_I walked over and opened the cabinet above the sink._

"_I'll clean it up, I promise!"_

_I pulled out a cup and began to fill it with water._

"_Just stand their and ignore me! That's just fine!" he said getting very annoyed._

_I took a sip of the water as Chad walked closer to me._

"_Ugh… Isn't this where you say fine, and then I say good, and then you say good, and so on?" he said with a goofy smile on his face._

_I smiled and dumped my cup of water on him._

_He was soaked… and very, very surprised._

_I laughed at his expression. _

"_Oh no! You did not just do that!" He laughed. _

"_Yes I did." I said smirking._

_He reached over and started tickling my rib cage._

"_Stop… You know I am ticklish." I said laughing hysterically._

"_No. Not until you say you are sorry." he said smiling._

_I tried to break free of his grasp but couldn't._

"_Whatever, I'm sorry!" I said, still laughing._

"_That's better." he said triumphantly._

_But, as he turned to walk away, he slipped on some water, and fell right on his back._

"_Are you okay?" I couldn't help but giggle._

_I put my hand out to help him up… but in doing so, slipped on the water myself. I landed right on top of Chad. _

"_Sorry." I said._

_We both looked at each other and burst out laughing._

That was yesterday. Yesterday, everything was perfect. Today, everything was wrong.

_**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while (the holidays are crazy here!) But this is the longest chapter yet! It is also the last flashback. What will happen to Sonny next! Join us next week to find out!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**When the person you love hurts you, everything changes.**

**You can look at a watch they gave you a million times, and not truly look at it till they're gone.**

**You can eat their favorite food everyday for a year, and not really taste it till their gone.**

**You can both know all the words to a s, but not truly hear it till you have been hurt yourself.**

**These are all things I found out over the next few days.**

**One morning when I woke up I turned on the radio.**

**The moment I turned on the radio "What Hurts the Most." by Rascal Flatts came on.**

**I recognized it instantly. I listened to it all the time.**

"**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though Going' on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay But that's not what gets me"**

**By the time the chorus came on I was starting to cry.**

"**What hurts the most Was being so close And having' so much to say And watching' you walk away And never knowing' What could've been And not seeing' that loving' you Is what I was trying' to do"**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing' you everywhere I go But I'm doing' it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder getting' up, getting' dressed, living' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken What hurts the most Is being so close And having' so much to say (Much to say) And watching' you walk away And never knowing' What could've been And not seeing' that loving' you Is what I was trying' to do, oh Oh yeah What hurts the most Was being so close And having' so much to say (To say) And watching' you walk away And never knowing What could've been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying' to do Not seeing' that loving' you That's what I was trying to do, ooo**

**By the time the time the song ended I was balling again. I stood up from the kitchen table and turned the radio off.**

**It hadn't even been a week and I couldn't take it any more. Everything reminded me of Chad. How on earth was I ever going to be able to look at his baby without crying?**

**Finally I snapped my self out of my trance like state.**

**I had wasted half the day already, and all that crying hadn't made me feel any better. I needed to talk to a friend. So I took out my phone and called Tawnie.**

**After Lucy died, Tawnie and I became really close. Sure she still had her "It's all about me" moments, but despite that she was my best friend.**

**The phone rang a couple of times before Tawnie answered.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Tawn, it's me." I answered.**

"**Hi. What's up?" she asked**

"**Well… something happened… and I really need to talk to you."**

"**Okay… I will be over in 5." Tawnie said hanging up.**

"**Okay Bye…" I said to myself.**

**I knew that 5 in Tawnie time meant 10 in normal time. **

* * *

**I was right. Exactly 10 minuets later Tawnie's jaguar pulled in my driveway. Even if I hadn't heard her car pull up I would have been able to hear her and her stiletto heels walk up the driveway. Click, Click, Click.**

**Anyway she soon walked in (Tawnie Hart never bothers to knock…) and sat down on our… I mean my leather couch.**

"**So what's been going on with you?" she asked, but then didn't even let me answer. "I had the best massage the other day, it was at the place I always go… I forget the name I just always take the limo there (and just tell the chauffer to take me for a massage)"**

"**Tawnie?" I tried to speak up.**

"**It was given to me a new girl… what was her name… Miranda? Marie? Maria? Oh well it doesn't matter" She said brushing the thought away with her hand.**

"**Tawnie?" I tried again, this time a little louder.**

**She must have caught sight of her hand before because now she almost shouted, "Ooohh! I need a manicure! I should go get one now! Wanna come with? That is if it's all right with your hubby?" she said with a smile. "You just had your anniversary last month right? Where is he anyways?"**

"**That's what I have been trying to tell you!" I shouted.**

"**Sorry. Tell me what." she asked.**

"**He's gone." I said slowly.**

"**Gone?" she didn't understand. "Where?"**

"**I don't know." My eyes started to fill up with tears, yet again! "I woke up this morning… and he was gone. He left me a note… I think I still have it here."**

**I reached in my robe pocket (I had never gotten out of my pajama's I had just put a robe on over it) and pulled out the note. I handed it to Tawnie, and she read the words for herself,**

**Alison, I am leaving you. The divorce papers are in my nightstand.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**A single tear ran down my cheek And for a moment I thought I could see tears in Tawnie's eyes. **

**I quickly tossed that thought aside when she shouted, "That jackass!" she then filled a stream of cuss words, all insulting Chad. Then she looked at me. "I am sorry, Sonny. But, you can stop crying over him, he is TOTALLY not worth it!"**

"**I know Tawnie… it's just I loved him so much…" **

"**Really Sonny, I understand it's hard for you… I mean he was a big part of your life, and heck, he had us all fooled… I thought he really loved you. But he was a jerk and left you for no reason… don't sit hear and cry over him! That's what he wants! The best thing you can do is forget him!"**

"**Tawnie, I just can't forget him."**

"**I guess that's not what I meant, I guess what I mean is you shouldn't be sad about, you should be glad! You wouldn't have wanted to stay married to someone who was secretly such a jerk do you? I mean for all we know he could have been cheating on you!"**

"**What am I going to tell the Baby?" I whispered, more to myself then to Tawnie.**

"**What baby?" she asked. **

**I didn't answer.**

**Then the must realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Sonny… are you pregnant?"**

**I slowly nodded, warm tears running down my cheeks. **

**That seemed to make Tawnie even madder. "He left you knowing you were pregnant?!" she screamed.**

"**No Tawnie." I said shaking my head. "He didn't know… I was going to tell him today… but…"**

**Tawnie nodded. Then stood up and briskly walked to my bedroom.**

"**What are you doing?" I asked starting to follow her.**

"**Picking you out a cute outfit!" She shouted. "We are going out!**

_**I have been trying to make my chapters longer… are you happy? :D**_

_**Questions of the week: What is your favorite breakup song?**_

_**What would you do in Sonny's position?**_

_**Can I write in first person, well?**_

_**You don't have to answer those… I am just trying to get ideas…**_


	7. Chapter 7

"**What? Out where?" I asked Tawnie.**

"**Well..." she said going through every dress I owned. "I was invited to this huge party in La. I wasn't going to go, but you need to go."**

**She picked out a dark blue dress, pushed me in the bathroom, tossed me the clothes, and with a simple "Try these on." shut the door.**

"**Umm… Tawnie…" I said through the door. " Thanks. But no. I don't want to go."**

**I heard the familiar sound of her filing her nails, then her say, "Oh it wasn't a question. We are going out." "Tawnie.." I whined. "I don't feel like going out… and I probably don't look like going out either… I have been crying all day."**

"**A little make up with fix that!" she said. "You put your dress on and I am going to get my dress and laptop."**

"**Wait!" I yelled. "Tawni! I don't want to- wait you keep a party dress in your car? And what's the laptop for?"**

**I faintly heard her say, "Yes, I never know if and when I might need one. And you'll see."**

**I quickly slipped into the dress, then turned to see my reflection in the mirror.**

**Someone had given me the dress for my birthday last year, and I honestly hadn't worn it once. **

**It was sleeveless, and had a sweetheart neck. Other then that it was rather plain, it was just a silky materiel, that was rather form fitting. I did like how it made me look slimmer though. **

**I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I saw Tawnie sitting on the couch, using her laptop to burn a cd of some sort. She had laid her dress on the couch beside her.**

"**What's that?" I asked curiously.**

"**You'll see…" She said in a sing song voice. **

**Then she shut her laptop, put the cd in her purse and walked over to me.**

"**Ohh!!" she said clapping her hands in a girly way. "It looks great. Let me go change into mine and will fix your hair and make up."**

**She picked her dress off the couch and we both walked into the bedroom again.**

**Tawnie was in the bathroom and changed in record time.**

**She told me to sit in the chair se had pulled up. **

**When I sat in the chair I felt like I was in a beauty parlor. I was facing a mirror and Tawnie was expertly brushing and pinning my hair at the same time. When I closed my eyes I could practically hear women gossiping, discussing whether to get highlights or not, and ask for "Just a trim".**

**Tawnie had pulled my hair back into a very loose, low ponytail, and had pinned it with a hair clip that was a white flower (that I didn't even know I had!)**

**Then she started on my makeup. She made me keep my eyes closed almost the whole time, so I don't really know what she did. When she finally had me open my eyes (to put some mascara on I think), I was very impressed. **

**She had used some sort of foundation, or something, that was a light golden color. She had put some light red plush on my cheeks, and I don't know what else, but It looked great. You could hardly tell I had been crying. And the red lipstick she put on me really looked great.**

"**Wow, Tawnie! I look great!" I said happily. I was happy (for the first time in the past few days) but I part of me also knew, there was no backing out now.**

"**I know." Tawnie said flipping her hair. "Now come one lets go!" she said grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out of the house.**

"**But…" I said as she hopped in her car. "Don't you have to do your hair and makeup?"**

"**No. I always look great!" she said smiling. "Now get in!" she ordered.**

**I reluctantly obeyed.**

**Tawnie started the car, and asked me to put the cd in the player.**

**I eagerly did so. I was very curious as to what was on the cd.**

**Immediately recognized Irreplaceable, by Beyonce, come on. I smiled. **

"**It's a get-over-the-stupid-bum cd!" Tawnie cried.**

**We listened to the song, singing and laughing the whole time.**

**The rest of the night was fun. I mean the party was okay… but the best part was sitting in that car laughing and singing along to "(So Much for) My Happy Ending" and "Since You've been Gone". Tawnie had never been that big of a friend before. I guess she doesn't mind caring as much now.**

**It was a fine night, and for the first time in days, I didn't even think about Chad.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. I switched over to Chad's pov here.**_

"Chaddykins!" An blonde haired girl staggered over to me. I doubt she had ever seen me before, just knew I was someone famous.

"I'm Dorothy." she giggled. Then flipped her hair in a weird fashion, she flipped it into her face (?). Anyone could see she was drunk And, Dorothy? Strange, to me that name sounds more like an old grandma then a young party girl.

"Hey their sweetheart." I said linking our elbows together. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She giggled again. "I've had way too much to drink already. How about we just go to your house, Chaddy?" Then she literally threw herself at me. Hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"Okay, if that's what you want." I said, a little startled.

We headed outside of the club. "This is to easy." I said to myself. Then realized how much I sounded like a jerk.

I was planning on just driving over to my apartment, there in New York, but as soon as I turned the radio on, it was in the middle of some commercial (why do radio's have commercials anyway?) And it was talking about a sunny day. Which made me think of Sonny.

In the eight months I had been gone I swear I could look at anything without being reminded of her.

For one moment, there was no Dorothy the drunk, sitting in my car. It was Sonny. And she was smiling at me, with her perfect smile.

The Dorothy hiccupped and brought me back to reality.

"Chaddy? Can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

"I can't do this." I said more to myself then to her. It wasn't like I hadn't done this in the past nine months. And it wasn't like this girl wasn't hot.

She just, was no Sonny.

"Dorothy, please get out of my car."

"What?" "Please leave."

"But…"

"Why don't you go back inside, I am sure there is lots of other men who would like to pick up were I left off." "Whatever!" Dorothy said hobbling back inside..

I really didn't know why I did that. All because of Sonny. It wasn't like I felt bad about leaving. In fact I am sure she is overjoyed that I left.

Every woman I met though, I wished it could be Sonny. No one was as beautiful as her. No one was as funny and random. No one was as perfect.

I sighed and slowly drove home.

_**I know it is a bit confusing and Chad was a total jerk. I promise everything will make sense soon. In fact things will start to make more sense by the next chapter (I think).**_

_**Just in case you didn't catch it, I said that Chad lives in an apartment in New York City (Sonny is in Beverly Hills) and I jumped forward 8 months.**_


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly drove home. My mind on Sonny the whole time.

Part of me wished I had never left. So I could still be there sitting beside her.

But the rest of me knew she didn't deserve me. She wasn't the girl I thought I married.

I tossed and turned that whole night, trying to figure out what had happened. We were so in love before.

The next day I went out and went to an audition as usual. I didn't get the part. I couldn't think of anything other then Sonny.

So when I got home I grabbed some chips and sat down to watch TV.

Wouldn't you know that the first Channel was playing old reruns of "So Random"?

I watch her and Tawnie do there "Check it out girls" routine, and laughed despite myself. But, when I found myself getting lost in Sonny's eyes (through the tv! And filmed 7 years ago too!) I had to change the channel.

I turned it to one thing that couldn't possible remind me of Sonny, a new episode of Rachel Ray (I was desperate).

She was talking to some long blond haired woman, the woman had dark green eyes, but you could hardly tell, she was crying so hard.

I could barley make out what she was crying about. Apparently her famous husband left her.

"I thought he loved me!" she wailed.

"Aww it's okay sweetie, listen, I am sorry but we are going to have to move on to our next guest." Rachel said.

So the blond haired woman walked away, still sobbing.

"Okay, on a happy note, our next guest is going to talk about her future and perform her new single!" Rachel said with an overly eager smile. "Please, welcome, Sonny Munroe!"

"Oh my God!" I thought to myself. "She's everywhere!"

Several other thoughts ran through my head. "She sings now!?" and "When did she stop using my name!?"

I was too busy too notice the audience applaud and see Sonny walk over to a table and sit by Rachel.

I did notice however when Rachel said to Sonny, "So how have things been going for you? I heard you went through some tough times."

"Oh great, now Sonny is going to be the poor little woman you got dumped." Boy was I wrong

"Oh yeah. My husband left me after on year of marriage. I don't even really know what happened and why he left…"

"Yeah right." I said to myself.

"But it's okay. I'm over it. Tawnie is a great friend. I have sold my house and we are going to be roommates in a new apartment in L.A." "What?" I said in disbelief . Over it? I mean I had expected her to at least act like she missed me. I know she didn't really, but I had hoped she would at least be a little stunned… Something! But over it? That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"And tell me about your singing career." Rachel said.

"Well… I have always wanted to start singing, but never really thought I could…"

She never told me that.

"I had been retired from acting, but when Chad left me, I knew I would need a source of income, so with a little prodding from Tawnie I decide there was no better time to start a new career. So I wrote my song, Today, again with help from Tawnie (my producer also helped) from personal experiences." "Will you play you new song for us?" Rachel asked, causing the crowd to scream in agreement.

"Of course!" Sonny said standing up over to a band across the stage. Everything was set up for her, so all she had to do was grab the mic, cue the band and sing.

Sonny looked a little nervous. A normal person wouldn't notice, but I knew her face so well, I could see she was scared to sing in front of everyone.

The band started out with a soft guitar and soft drum beat. Sonny started to sing softly.

You were the sweetest guy I every met.

I guess I got carried away.

This was you plan, I bet

To just up and leave one day

Leave me wondering why? And what was wrong with me?

But I don't even cry! You set me free!

Then the electric guitarist really started jamming, and the drummer was banging on the drums, things got really rocking.

Sonny started swaying side to side, losing her self in the music. The she continued signing, the music still rocking.

You are so mean!

Just going to do what you want to do!

I don't know how I couldn't have seen!

Thank you!

Now I know!

I wouldn't have wanted you to stay

I don't love you, NO!

My life is better, Today

The music slowly got a little softer as she sang the next verse.

What did you want with me?

Was loving me all a game?

Did you even care bout me?

Oh I'm gonna put you to shame!

She sang to chorus twice more, using her powerful voice, the song ended by the guitarist blaring it out in an amazing solo, I started to wonder who he was.

Anyway it was a great song, but the thing I noticed the most was that Sonny was pregnant.

_**Okay *dodges tomato* I am sorry I didn't mean to lie! You will begin to understand things, just not this chapter… sorry this song idea just came to me and I went with it instead of my original chapter idea. *dodges knife* Okay well remember if you kill me you will never know!**_

_**Jk**_

_**Imaniillusion if you are reading this I didn't copy your story (Blast from the Past) I was always planning on having Sonny be on Rachel Ray. **_

_**Kaylinwriter14**_

_**P.s you wont find that song anywhere else. I wrote it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"That's the last box!" I said. The movers had just left our apartment.

"Yeah, but we still have to unpack all these boxes!" Tawnie said, sitting on the couch, rubbing her foot. It's no wonder her feet always hurt. I don't think I have ever seen her wear anything but heels!

I sighed. "I guess we should get started then."

Tawnie looked like I had asked her to eat old socks.

"I'm kind of hungry." She said.

"Well, why don't you go pick us up some lunch, while I stay here and unpack?" I suggested.

She looked at me critically. "Your not supposed to be lifting things…" she said eying my huge stomach.

"I'll just unpack small things, like the toaster." I insisted.

"If you sure…"

"Yes! You've been treating me like a porcelain doll! I am not going to break!" I said with a smile.

"Okay…" Tawnie said slipping her shoes back on and standing up. Then she smiled and said, "No knick-knacks or junk stays unless I deem it acceptable." I laughed and Tawnie started to walk to the door. I looked around at the apartment, so far it was just hard wood floors, a burgundy, leather sofa and lots of boxes. But I still couldn't believe Tawnie actually wanted me too move in with her.

"Hey!" I called out to Tawnie, causing her to stop and look at me.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend. I mean… I don't know what I wouldn't have done if it wasn't for you, your were there right after he left, you sat with me all through the morning sickness, and you were right by my side when I found out I was having a girl. You were there through everything… You're the best friend a girl could have." I said blinking back tears.

Tawnie's herself had tears in her eyes.

She smiled as I finally released her from my hug.

"You know." She said. "About five years ago I would have taken all that as an insult… But now I think it's the best thing any one ever said to me." She laughed. "And that includes compliments I've given myself." I laughed too. Then Tawnie placed her hand on my stomach. "I am just so anxious to meet the little princess!"

"You think your anxious!" I said laughing.

Tawnie pulled her perfectly manicured hand away, laughing. "Yeah, three more weeks though!"

Then she sighed. "I better go ahead and get some food, before I starve!"

10 minutes later I had pulled out my radio, and was trying to decide if a decorative vase counted as a knick knack, when Baby Come Back came on the radio. I couldn't help singing along.

I had only sung along to one chorus, when I heard a snicker.

Not just any snicker, I recognized this one.

The person who had snickered was someone I never thought I would ever see again, and had come to terms with that.

But he had to complicate things.

He had to come back… and laugh, at _me_!

I quickly turned around so I was facing the man standing in the doorway.

"Hello Chad." I spat.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait, I am having some family issues and haven't felt like writing.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Sonny." he said smirking.

"What is so funny!" I demanded every second I looked at him I got angrier and angrier.

"It's ironic don't you think? You singing Baby Come Back when that's obviously not what you feel like." he said trading his smirk for a frown.

I clenched my teeth. "I wasn't singing it for you. I didn't know you were there."

"Oh I know you didn't!" He said wrinkling his forehead. "You probably didn't think you'd ever see me again, otherwise you wouldn't have gone and gotten yourself pregnant!" He started to yell.

I tossed my head back in frustration. A few seconds later I sighed and pulled my head back down. When I did that, I caught a glimpse of the radio (now playing commercials), and for a moment I just stared at it. The radio and song I had just been rocking out and singing with had betrayed me. Chad had betrayed me.

I walked over and laid my hand on the radio.

I hate betrayal.

Chad sighed. He seemed to have calmed down.

Oh but I wasn't calm. Something inside of me had snapped and I was consumed with hate, and the hate was aimed at Chad. Oh I was anything but calm.

I picked up the radio with both hands, raised it above my head and threw it at Chad's feet. I watched as it broke into pieces.

I proceeded to call Chad every name ever invented.

I had never seen him so surprised. I don't think he could believe that his sweet little "Sonshine" could act so mean. No… he was normally the mean one… leaving people for no reason!

I finally calmed my self down (miraculously with out causing any physical damage to Chad) An quietly said, "The baby is yours."

If I had though Chad was surprised before, you could have knocked him over with a feather now.

"Uh… How?" He finally muttered.

"The day you left… I was going to tell you…" I said as I started to cry. "But you were gone."

"I am sorry… I didn't know…"

"Oh Shut up!" I said and walked away and sat down on the couch. I let the tears flow not even caring.

I sniffed. "I just want to know one thing." I said looking at Chad. "Why did you leave?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, then sighed. "The night before I left, There was a package for me. It was from James, there we're pictures of you guys together, some of them you were kissing and stuff and some were risqué."

"And you believed the creep!" I yelled. "You know he is some sick minded weirdo! Haven't you ever heard of fabricated photos!" I closed my eyes and looked away. Then I looked back at him, warm tears streaming down my cheeks and more still in my eyes. "I thought we had a deeper relationship then that? I thought we talked things out."

Then, other then my soft crying, there was silence. I don't think Chad or I knew what really happened.

But I do know what happened next. It felt like I wet myself. I was sure that my water had broke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chad must have seen the look of surprise on my face, because seconds later I heard him ask, "What the matter?"  
"Umm…nothing," I lied. "But I think you should go now." I stood up, walked toward the door, and gestured toward said door.  
"Sonny…" he said crossing his arms, like a five-year-old pouting because he didn't get what he wanted. "You suck at lying." then he sat down on the couch.  
"I do…but whatever…it's none of your concern!" I said flustered.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" he said stretching out on the couch, placing his hands behind his head.  
"What?!" I asked incredulously. "Just get out of my apartment! You shouldn't care! You gave up the right to care when you left!" I exclaimed. A sudden thought crossed my mind as I finished my small rant. "How did you even find out where I lived?"  
"Sonny. Sonny. Cute little Sonny." He said shaking his head (which was still resting on his hands).  
"It's not that hard. I drove to what was once our house, and the lovely couple you sold it to gladly gave me the address you told them to forward your mail to."  
"Whatever you…you…stupid monkey!" I shouted.  
"Stupid Monkey? Really Sonny? Real-" he started.  
"Don't!" I paused. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
"Even say it," I said with a deathly undertone.  
"Fine! I won't!" he said.  
"Fine!"  
"Good!"  
"Goo-" I was stopped mid word by a sudden pain in my lower abdomen.  
I must have made a funny face, or something, because Chad immediately jumped up.  
"Sonny!? Are you okay?"  
After the pain pasted I said, "I'm okay."  
"What was the matter?" he asked. I let out a heavy sigh.  
"If you must know, I am pretty sure that was a contraction, I think I am in labor." I said nervously. Chad's eyes bugged out.  
"This scares me because I am 3 weeks early." I continued.  
"Okay…" Chad said. "Shouldn't you be going to the hospital?"  
"I will as soon as you leave!"  
I said adamantly.  
"No!" Chad said stubbornly. "I want to be there when my own son is born!"  
"It's a girl you moron!"  
"A girl? Wow…I came down here to yell at you, and then I find out I am about to have a daughter! Whose life you apparently don't want me to be a part of!" Chad exclaimed.  
I sighed. "I don't know Chad! We'll discuss it later! Right now I should probably call Tawnie."  
Chad replied with a simple, "Yeah." I walked over to my leather purse and dug my phone out of it.  
Within seconds I was listening to Tawnie's phone go straight to voicemail. "Sorry but you have failed to reach me, the one and only TAWNIE HART! Which is a shame because I am the prettiest, best dressed, most entertaining w-" BEEP!"  
I smiled and left her a message explaining what was happening and that I would be at the hospital. Then I put my phone back in my purse and walked back where Chad was standing.  
"She is probably at her small, dark coffee shop, that so-good-you-have-to-turn-your-phones-off-for-some-dumb-reason." I said.  
"Well hopefully she will get the message soon." Chad said positively  
"Yeah… just let me get my keys and we'll go." I said walking over to the shelf I had declared the designated place to put keys. I reached my hand onto the shelf, expecting cold metal to collide with my hand, but instead, I felt the smooth surface of the shelf.  
"Ugh!" I groaned, causing Chad to look at me like I was crazy.  
"I should have known!" I said. "Tawnie Hart never takes the bus!" I said, imitating Tawnie. I'm sure Chad thought I was insane.  
"Tawnie took my car." I explained, smiling. "I would take hers but it's in the shop."  
"Oh." Chad said, looking relieved. "I'll drive you."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I am just fine on my own!"  
"What do you expect to do? Walk? I am driving you!" And with that we headed to the hospital.

_**Sorry if the character seem out of character. Btw, what do you think they should name their daughter?  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Labor sucks. But to hold that little bundle of soft skin wrapped in a pink blanket was worth the whole ordeal.

That pretty much sums up the five hours I was in labor.

I am just glad it wasn't longer then that. The doctors said I could've been in labor for over 14 hours. I don't think I would have been able to take 14 hours of that pain. And then every time I grimaced, Chad would practically scream. I swear I thought he was going to faint.

The early labor was probably brought on by stress (thanks to Chad.) The doctors said that she'd be okay though.

The early labor didn't seem to affect her much. She's smaller than a baby whose mother carried full term, though.

Chad didn't look like he was going to faint when he held her. He looked at her most lovingly. Then he handed her back to me.

I looked down at her face; she was fast asleep. I stroked her cheek lightly as she turned to my hand. I smiled lightly.

Then I looked up at Chad (who was sitting in a chair across from the hospital bed I was laying in).

"She doesn't have a name!" I exclaimed, not knowing how I could've forgotten something so important.

"Oh…umm, how about Dylan?" Chad asked.

"Chad!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" he asked.

"As in Chad _Dylan _Cooper?" I asked incredulously.

"What's the matter with that?" he asked curiously.

"We are not naming our daughter after you!"

"Is it really that bad to be named after awesomeness?"

"I guess not… but what does that have to do with naming our child after you?"

Chad just crossed his arms and frowned.

"How about Summer?" I asked.

"But she was born in winter…" Chad stated.

"It doesn't matter." I insisted.

"But then her name would be a lie." Chad said simply

"Fine then, how about Autumn?" I asked, getting irritated.

"But she wasn't born then either…" Chad stated again.

"Well it's closer."

"Fine."

"Good." Chad paused. Then continued to say, "I really do love that name, you know."

"I know." I smiled and looked back down at Autumn.

"Autumn Rose Munroe." I said trying the name out.

"What's the Rose for?" Chad asked.

"That's Tawnie's middle name." I stated simply. Chad nodded.

"Sonny," Chad started, changing the subject. "I at least want visitation rights with Autumn."

I sighed. "Chad…I just don't know…you are her father…and I want her to know her father…but how do I know you'll always be there for her? How do I know that the first time she behaves badly, you won't get tired of her and leave? What about when she is a teenager? Teenagers have attitudes! What happens when she smarts off at you? What if she says she hates you? Do you just leave and find something better?" I asked him. He seemed to seriously be mulling over the words I had just told him.

Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened and revealed Tawnie smiling over at me.

"Aunt Tawnie's here!" she staged whispered, seeing that Autumn was asleep.

"I can't believe I wasn't here for you! But the traffic was terrible, I was caught in a dead zone, and my stupid GPS stopped working! But I can't believe he was here "she said, pointing at Chad.

"Yeah…I didn't plan on it either." I said bluntly. For once, Chad didn't have a smart reply. I think he was still thinking about what I said.

_**Sorry it's so short! I promise I'll post soon! My life is so crazy right now.**_

_**THANK YOU, IMANIILLUSION! For the great idea about the summer/autumn/wrong time of year thing!**_

_**I think this story needed some fun, so it isn't depressing… (like the first chapter :C) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am so sorry for the wait! I had writers block and then when I finally wrote it, MY DUMB COMPUTER DELETED IT! And I had to type it all out again.**_

"Hey!" Chad called out as he walked inside.

"Hey Chad!" I called from the kitchen. "Have you heard about this new thing people do? They knock before they enter!" I said sarcastically.

"You're the one who gave me a key." he said, rolling his eyes. As if that solved the question of why he was here.

Chad walked into the kitchen just as I opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fixing Autumn a bottle." I said, as I sat the bottle on the counter and pulled out her formula. Autumn may have been less then a week old, but she had an appetite!

Right then she was sleeping, but I knew she was going to wake up soon, and be hungry.

Then I heard the door open.

So I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, figuring that Tawnie must have been back from her "much needed" pedicure.

My guess was correct and Tawnie was standing in the doorway, staring at her nails (I guess she got a "mani" too).

But before I could even say hello, I heard a loud splash and a crash, the sound had come from the kitchen

Then a loud scream. _That_ had undoubtedly come from Autumns room.

Tawnie looked up at me, and immediately ran to towards Autumn room, shouting as she ran, "I've got it!"

I quickly walked (or waddled) into the kitchen.

The moment I opened the door I saw Chad grasping about a 100 paper towels, standing in the middle of what appeared to be a small formula pond.

"What did you do!" I yelled. Milk was everywhere, on the counters and all over the floor. Chad had managed to dump the entire jump of formula every where, and some of it had fallen in the milk.

"I was trying to help!" he cried out as I grabbed some paper towels from him.

"Well you did a great job!" I shouted, my voice just dripping with sarcasm. "How did you manage to make such a mess!" I turned and started cleaning the counter.

"I measured out the formula and filled the bottle with water." he said, starting to wipe up the floor. "But then I dropped the bottle and it spewed everywhere, and when I reached for the paper towels I knocked the tub everywhere."

"Why can't you mind your own business!" I shouted angrily. Over the past few days Chad had kept trying to "help" by butting in. He decided he could burp Autumn, I didn't think his clothes will ever stop smelling like baby barf; he decided he would wash Autumn clothes, everything that was white was pink (Tawnie thought he actually did something good there…)

"I said I was trying to help!" he screamed, just as Tawnie walked in, cradling a much calmer Autumn.

Even though I only caught a glimpse of her. Autumn looked adorable! She had on a short sleeved denim dress with a long sleeved purple shirt under it on. With her blue eyes (which she'd gotten from Chad) and the few strands blond hair she had (which she _also _gotten from Chad. She just looked so cute.

Tawnie just loved dressing her up. She had already bought her a closet full of clothes (despite my protests).

I turned my attention back to Chad. "Then stop trying to help!"

"Fine! I will!" he said standing up.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Waaaaa!" "Great!" I shouted throwing my wet paper towel down. "You made her cry again!"

I walked over to Tawnie and took Autumn from her.

Is walked out of the kitchen, but not before telling Chad that if he really wanted to help he could clean up his mess!

Tawnie followed me as I walked into my bedroom, and as I sat down on the bed and tried to calm Autumn (and myself) down, Tawnie raised her eyebrows.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she said., placing her hands on her hips.

"What!? I yelled at Chad. His feeble attempts to "help" have really gotten on my nerves. Is that so wrong?!"

"No! You did you whole fine, fine, good, good crap!" "We were arguing!" I said plainly.

"No! That is your twisted way of flirting!"

"What!? No it's not!"

"Whatever!" Tawnie said in a sing song voice. "Here let me take Autumn, I'll go she if I can make her a bottle correctly."

I handed her too Tawnie, much to the delight of Autumn. I guess she didn't like seeing her mommy frustrated.

Tawnie walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh!" she said a few seconds later, opening the door again. "I forgot to mention, Nico called and said, he and Grady are coming by tomorrow. They said they were sorry that they couldn't come sooner, by the director of their movie practically keeps them under lock and key." she smiled. "Funny, you think the director of such a crazy comedy could loosen up a bit." Then she closed to door.

I fell on the bed, and groaned.

My life was like a soap opera. I have a couple who acted like they hated each other, then got married, then one leaves, there's also the pregnant women and the man who doesn't know she's pregnant with his child, and to top it all off the old friends are coming over too.

Then I heard Tawnie gasp, followed by a crash and the unmistakable voice of Chad say, "oops".

I sighed and closed my eyes. I hate soap operas.


	15. Chapter 15

I had just heard the doorbell ring right after I had put the chicken pot pie in the oven.

I knew that it was Nico and Grady, so I hurried and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Nico and Grady both looked the same, just older.

Grady was wearing khaki pants and a red t-shirt. Nico was wearing a vest, over his green t-shirt.

"Hey Sonny!" they said at the same time.

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier." Grady said.

"It fine." I opened the door wider. "Come inside!"

Just then Tawnie (carrying Autumn) and Chad (who had came earlier).

"Hey Tawn." Nico called out. As he and Grady walked inside.

"Well…if it isn't Chip drama pants." Nico said, moving over so he stood right in front of Chad.

"Hey!" Grady said, smiling a goofy smile. "Can I be called Greg cheese pants!"

We all stared at him.

"You know… cause I have cheese in my pants… and Greg and Grady both start with g r.." He said, glancing around at each bewildered face.

"What made you say that?" Nico asked.

"We've been calling him that for years… and I just kind wanted my own nickname..." Grady said looking at his shoes. Then he looked up. "Hey! You can be called Ned Fro yo pants!"

"Do I look like I have fro yos in my pants!?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"Are my pants filled with drama!?" Chad shouted.

"Okay guys." I interrupted. "This has turned into a very strange conversation." As soon as I finished. A tall brunette jumped out from behind our couch, causing the guys to scream like little girls.

"Guys!" Tawnie yelled, holding a squirming Autumn. "You're gonna make her cry!"

"Yeah!" I spoke up. "It's just Zora!"

I walked over to Zora. She was wearing a red plaid skirt, that came down to her knees. She had a yellow shirt with a red apple on the front and she'd used a ribbon (that matched her skirt) to pull her hair back into a high ponytail.

"High Zora!" I smiled. 'I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yeah. I wanted to see your baby too… it's just that my vents system fell down in a storm. Had to fix t before I could go anywhere!"

"Well… ummm…." I mumbled. "How about we go sit down?"

It was a fun day.

They all said that Autumn was adorable (with which I agree) and that she had Chads, eyes, hair and mouth (which I enviously agree with) but that she had my nose.

Nico said I still could make amazing chicken pot pie.

And Grady said we should do it again soon.

And… that was it. No really big drama… just like old times…

It was all so confusing. Everyone got along so well with Chad. I got along with him well, most of the time.

Wasn't I supposed to be angry at him or something?

I had been sitting in the living room. It was about eight o'clock at night and everyone had gone home.

Tawnie was putting Autumn in bed, she'd fallen asleep on her earlier, but Tawnie still was carrying her around.

Chad was still in the kitchen, I thought he was getting ready to go. But I heard a loud crash, proving otherwise.

"Chad!" I called out weakly. I got up and walked through the double doors, into the kitchen.

He'd dropped one of the dirty dishes, and it broke.

"Chad!" I whined.

"Sorry! I was just trying to help!"

"Well stop helping!" I snapped. "Every time you help something gets broken or spilled!" I yelled, angrily. "Why are you trying to help so much anyway!" I asked viciously, but I didn't care.

"I am just trying!" Chad said just as maliciously.

"Trying to do what!" I interrupted him. I could her Autumn crying in the back room, but I wasn't ready to back down.

"Trying to prove-"

"Prove what that? That your going to stick around!?"

"Yes!"

"Why?! So that when something that you don't like happens you can throw one of your diva fits and then when you leave you think we'll all be sad again?"

"No!" he threw his hands up defensively.

"Just leave okay? Do you know what it's like for me to look at you?" I asked a bit calmer, tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"What?" he asked, honestly confused.

"You think I like seeing you and remembering how nice it was. How wonderful? You think I like thinking about the way it could have been." I said as the tears tried to push themselves out of my eyes.

"Do you think it is easy for me!?" he shouted. "To see what I gave up! Because of stupid misunderstanding? Do you know how bad it hurt when I though that those pictures where real?!" Hey looked down and spoke quieter, but I stood still here him. "You think it's easy to see that you let the person you love stop loving you?"

That made me calm down. Like a rush of cool air calming my raging fire of anger.

"Are…" I started almost whispering. "Are… you saying you've fallen in love with me, again?" I bit my lip.

"I'm saying!" he said loudly. Then he took a step forward. Now he was really close to me. Our noses were only a few inches apart.

"That I never stopped." He barely smiled. Just raised the corners of his mouth and showed his beautiful, white teeth.

He leaned in even closer. I could feel his warm breath cover my face. His face tilted the slightest bit. He reached down a held my hands within in own.

I gazed into his eyes.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breathe.

I was free falling into his blue orbs.

His lips were so close to my own now. I could almost taste the familiar taste his lips would have.

Everything in my body and heart was begging him to cover my lips with his own.

But my mind was screaming.

I kept thinking. "You can't kiss him! You are in control here!"

Against all my wishes, I pulled my hands away, pressed one against his chest and pushed him away.

I looked down at the ground, and slowly pulled my hand away.

I felt like dieing.

I looked up at Chad, I had barely had pushed him, but looking at his face he looked like I had shot him.

"I'm sorry!" My voice cracked. The tears finally spilled out all at once.

"If I didn't have Autumn I would've let myself fall and risk the heartache… but I have to watch out for her! I can let her get hurt like I did!" I babbled and ran out of the room.

If only.

_**Okay… I feel just incredibly bad for not updating in 2 WEEKS! But I do have a good excuse(s). My grandma died, we had to clean her house out and rent it to someone, I've been sick, and I have a ton of schoolwork. So yeah…. I've been busy… but Is till feel terrible .**_

This chapter was really fun to write though. But I hope it makes sense and is good J


	16. Chapter 16

I was so confused.

For one moment there I actually thought she was going to forgive me.

I guessed that I just waited too long.

I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left. The fact is, I was afraid.

Yes, CDC was actually afraid.

I thought that those picture's were real and I was afraid that if I talked to her, I'd have found out that I was all a game. Or that James was better then me.

Man that sounds wimpy!

I was going over those thoughts when Tawnie walked in, carrying a very fussy Autumn.

This was the second time our fighting had caused Autumn to cry.

I felt kind of guilty about that. After seeing my parents fight all the time (and eventually divorce) I swore I would never let my kids see or hear me fight with their mom.

It didn't matter to me that Autumn had no idea what we were saying or what was going on, our fighting had still upset her.

Then I looked at Tawnie. She had this manner about her, as if she was pretending not to notice me.

"Alright." I started as I straightened up (from bending over, sweeping up the pieces of porcelain). "How much did you hear?"

"What me?!" She faked laughed. "I just came in to fix Autumn _another_ bottle… she likes the eat! But anyway… I didn't hear any…" Her voice drifted away as I shot her a look of disbelief.

"Everything…" she said softly.

I sighed. "Well that's just great… The whole world might has well know it now! Chad Dylan Cooper was stupid and jealous and could think straight! He was to stupid to talk to anyone! So he just give up the best things he ever had!"

Tawnie had been looking down the whole time I'd been ranting, but then she looked up through her lashes. "You really mean that don't you?"

Then she walked over to there counter, and all while keeping her eyes on me, began to expertly make a bottle, using one hand.

"Chad, you know… when you first left, I hated you for it… for what you did to her… That song 'Today' was mostly stuff I told her. But I… I don't know why but for some reason, I believe you… I believe you really feel stupid about what you did…" She sighed as she screwed the lid on the bottle. There was not one drop of formula, anywhere in the kitchen, or on her leopard print pants.

"Chad… It's one thing for me to believe you, but for Sonny… She cried for days straight at first, she had trusted you so much… had loved you so much. And though she won't admit it to me, I know she still loves you. She's just looking out for Autumn she doesn't want to try and be comforting a ten-year-old while her heart is broken, again."

I started to protest. "But that won't ever happen ag-"

She raised her free and up in the air, signaling me to be quiet.

"Regardless! She has a scar from it… and I guess that scar is a constant reminder that you are capable of leaving her. You are going to have to prove yourself… and your whole CDC-Charming-crap isn't going to cut it. Because overall, you broke her."

She picked up the bottle and turned to leave, he heels making loud clicking sounds against the tile floor.

She stopped at the doorway, only long enough to tell me one last thing.

"And the dirty dish."

_**Thank you, Iworkintheattic for that line about breaking Sonny and the dirty dish!**_

_**Sorry for the wait! Life is crazy here!**_


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning, and before I even opened my eyes I was trying to figure out if it had all been a dream.

Had Chad ever left? Had I ever had my baby?

The second I opened my eyes, those questions were gone from my mind. I could see that my light blue comforter was wrapped around me, and my dark brown dresser was to my left. I was in my new room.

But then I started to wonder about the night before, had Chad really said he loved me? I decided her must have, The memory was too clear in my mind. I could remember how his face had looked when he said it, his eyes had sparkled, and he'd smiled just the tiniest bit.

I crawled out of bed, trying not to remember the look that was on his face later.

I quickly threw on some jeans and a yellow t shirt.

Somehow I'd slept through the entire night, I guess Tawnie got up with Autumn.

I slowly walked into the room across from mine, Autumns nursery.

Tawnie and I had so much fun decorating her room. The walls were painted a soft periwinkle, and Autumn's bassinet's dust ruffle was in three layers. The top was a pale yellow, the second was the same color as the walls, and the bottom was a darker blue. There was pale yellow curtains in the windows and a small white nightstand sat beside her crib. On it we'd placed a small dark blue lamp, a small teddy bear, and a framed photo of Autumn in the hospital.

Autumn was laying in the crib, making happy baby noises.

"Hey there!" I peeked my head over the railing of her crib and said in a silly voice. "Did you know you're a month old today!?" Autumn just wiggled and made a high pitched squeal.

I giggled. Then I leaned in and scooped her up in my arms. "Okay, lets get you dressed.

I walked over to the double door closet and slid on of the doors open. It was a sea of pinks and purples, of polka dots and stripes, and lady bugs and flowers. It looked like the whole premature, girls section at Babies' R Us.

I grabbed one of the first outfits I saw, a sleeveless red dress, with two big red buttons, on the front. Then I grabbed a yellow shirt to put under it.

I took her over to her white changing table, that was straight across from her crib.

I quickly changed her out of her used diaper and dirty night shirt, and into a fresh, clean outfit.

"Don't you look so pretty!" I cooed. She wiggled again. "I bet your hungry!" I continued, in my high pitched voice I reserved for her.

I walked into the kitchen, now spotless, and found an already made bottle. I quickly placed it in the bottle warmer.

While I waited on that, I wondered why Tawnie hadn't already gotten her up. Then I noticed how quiet it was. "Where is everyone?" I asked myself as much as I asked Autumn.

Then the bottle was done. I pulled it out, and carried it and Autumn to the living room.

I sat down on the couch and slowly fed Autumn her bottle. She'd kept looking up at me, I suppose studying my face. I kept smiling and cooing at her.

I realized that Tawnie must have gone somewhere, and Chad… well I could understand his reasons for staying away.

Autumn dozed off in my arms, sleeping despite that fact that she'd woken up not long ago.

I'd held her in my arms, just treasuring her beautiful face, until I heard a knock at the door.

I slowly stood up, crept over to her playpen, and ever so carefully laid Autumn down inside. She didn't wake up, which was good.

I walked over to the door. I hoped it was Tawnie, I really didn't want to see Chad right then, but I'd guessed I'd have to.

I opened the door, and my fell open in shock.

'W- what…what are you doing here!" I said rather loudly, then I glanced back over at Autumn to see if I woke her up, I didn't.

Her walked inside pushing his way past me. "Sounds like you don't want to see me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I blink rapidly, very confused. "How…." I started to say before shaking my head and starting over again. "Why…" Finally I pulled myself together enough to be angry.

"How dare you!" I said as loud as I could without waking up Autumn. "What is your problem, James!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Even though I haven't been writing it… I have been obsessed with this story. Since I finished my other story this is my main project…so I made a banner for it (now my profile pic) and a trailer (now on youtube, com/watch?v =6XsTM oCcqY8 sorry you'll have to take out the spaces)**_

_**Again sorry. I had killer homework. But I should be able to write more now that, that assignments over.**_

"Can't I see my kid?" James asked as strange, and somewhat gloating smile, spread across his face.

"What the-" I broke off, stunned. "We never- I only went on one date with you… at an arcade! Seven years ago!" I rambled, confused and angry.

"Oh I know." He said nonchalantly. My head was reeling. What on earth was wrong with him! "But what do you think Chad will do when I tell him that!" James snickered.

"That's it!" I struggled to not shout. "Your crazy! Completely and totally insane! We're not even together anymore and your still trying to split us up! Why did you even try to split us up in the first place?" I rambled my words running together.

James just turned and walked toward the couch. It sounded like he was mumbling. Saying things like "Mine first" and "Chad gets everything." But his lips didn't seemed to move and it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if I imagined it.

Then he sat on the couch and turned his face to look at me, his usually guarded eyes, somewhat, sad. But also.. sadistic.

I tried to search part his eyes, figure out the hidden meaning in them, what he normally hided.

I realized with a start. That this was still just a game to him. I was like one of those stupid ratty, stuffed animals sitting on a self, in a booth at a carnival. James was playing the game, throwing balls at tin cans or perhaps trying to throw a ring around a bottle. If he won, it didn't matter much. He would keep playing, moving up the ranks, trying to find a better prize. But the thought of anyone of his "prizes" belonging to someone else, to him was wrong. I was to sit on the floor in a pile of all his other prizes. He thought he had won, me and that it meant I was to always belong to him, even though he didn't want me.

The though of me, brushing myself off, and jumping off the floor, into someone else's arms, agitated him.

He had never outgrown his possessive nature, as I used to hope. Again I realized something that should have been very clear to me, it was part of who he was.

Perhaps it was from having to grow up with his womanizer father, as I'd heard in the rumors. Maybe his father had raised him to believe he was a jewel, a precious and sought after thing.

He'd never had to deal with one of his prizes moving on before, I was sure that others had, but he had never had to watch it before.

I hitched my breath, and averted my attention away from his eyes, to his whole face. His guard was on immediately. The edge of his lips turned downward into a scowl, and his eyes seemed to now be shooting invisible daggers at me.

And then there was a knock. I gasped silently hoping it was Tawnie.

I had tried not to think about it much, tried to deny it. But the thought of Chad leaving me again, was like a knife in my chest, poking me from the inside. Ready to plunge itself out. Break me once and for all.

But I could bring myself to get rid of the knife, because I would have to replace it with _him_. Let him inside fully. I couldn't do that.

When something went wrong and he left again, the knife would appear out of no where and slice me into pieces. I'd almost decided it was worth the chance, to spend some time with him. I probably would have, if it wasn't for the fact I wouldn't be the only one shredded.

The little angled in the playpen, who had he soft chubby hand against her dimpled cheek, could be sliced too.

One look at her peacefully, dreaming face, and I knew I could not, chance hurting her like that.

It was amazing. The maternal instinct that came over me, the desire to protect her, from any kind of harm I could, fueled by my overwhelming love towards her.

I heard the doorknob turn as someone impatiently opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello!?" I called. Sure my voice sounded panicky.

My heart sank as Chad's crystal clear voice answered. "Hey, Sonny." Then he walked into the living room. Right into James trap.


	19. Chapter 19

I'd read in some magazine, that when danger appears, everyone's first instinct is to either, take flight, or fight.

I'd always liked to pretend I was a fighter.

But honestly, I take flight. When something happens that ruins everything, I run. When I thought Sonny cheated on me, I ran. And then, when James stood there and claimed that "Sonny had been lying to me" and that Autumn "was his child" I wanted to run.

Every part of my body wanted to run straight out the door. My hands tingled with the urge to be clenched into fists as I sprinted away. My feet were begging me to pound them against the concrete by running.

After I had been standing there confused, for what couldn't have been more then a minute, I turned. I was about to bolt for the door when I caught a glimpse of Sonny.

He face was a collage of emotions; hatred, confusion, frustration and… pain? Did she really care if I left? She'd pushed me away

Then her voice echoed in my head "If I didn't have Autumn, I would let myself fall and risk the heartache… "

And what Tawnie had said. That she still loved me.

I turned back to face James and Sonny.

I had promised, maybe not out loud, but I'd promised myself that I would never run away with out hearing the facts.

"Chad," Sonny said softly ending the silence. "Think rationally, Autumn looks just like you." He voice became more rushed. "I haven't even been on a date with James in seven years! Not to mention, he's insane!" "What!?" James shouted, ending her rant.

I ignored him. I was too busy thinking about what Sonny had said, and then I knew. Sonny was right. Autumn was like a female baby, version of me.

"I guess there is only one way to prove this." I started, my words pointed directly at James, the lunatic. "We have a D.N.A test done."

James face fell. His arrogant smirk, that proved he was confident I was going to leave, vanished in an instant.

Instead a smirk spread across _my_ face. "Unless you were lying?" I asked with the undertone of my confidence showing plainly.

He sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, I was lying."

I shook my head with mock sadness. 'Dude, what _is _your problem?" I asked rhetorically.

He didn't say anything; he just gritted his teeth together and walked towards the door. He flung open the door and without another sound was gone. He didn't even shut the door.

Sonny and I went and sat down on the couch.

Sonny turned and looked at me.

"You stayed." She smiled her brilliant smile.

"How could I not?" I said simply "I learned my lesson."

She smiled even bigger, something I hadn't thought was possible. "You really mean that, don't you?"

I nodded, a small smile on my face.

She took a step towards me, her smiled faded and she was serious. "Chad, I still love you… and maybe if you want to, and you still love me… we can start working on us again."

I looked into his chocolate eyes again, and now I was smiling. "I could never stop loving you, and there is nothing else I want to do more then I want to love you and Autumn."

She reached down, and slipped her hand under mine, her dazzling smile once again, adorning her face.

Then I spoke up, and now _my_ smile was gone "Sonny, are your sure you can forgive me? After what-"

Then she cut me off, and ended our game of smile-volleyball. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and had crushed her lips against mine.

Then she trailed her mouth to the side of my mouth and whispered "Does that answer your question?"

I moved my hands to the small of her back as we deepened the kiss.

Our lips movements against the others were interrupted by Autumns loud cry.

We pulled apart and looked at her; she didn't even know what she had missed.

_**Okay This is the last chapter!**_

_**I am so happy that anyone even enjoyed, my late night ramblings, and sudden creative urges. This was really just me practicing writing.**_

_*** puts on game show host voice*Okay now it's up to you guys! **_

_**I have an idea for a sequel, but have I already dragged this out too far? It was only supposed to be a one-shot.**_

_**But I also have and idea for a cool (in my eyes) Epilogue **_

_**So please vote (Either in your review or in the poll on my profile)**_

_**A. Epilogue**_

_**B. Sequel**_

_**C. Leave it the way it is.**_

_**D. I Already dragged it out too far.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Hello... no this isn't the epilogue or the sequel... I've decided not to do one right now(Sorry.. but I have a life too!) that doesn't mean I might not do one in the future.

I was just letting you al know that I've made a banner for this story, you can check it out here... (you will have to remove the spaces. :s Sorry!)

http:// . com/photos/ 50098479N04/ 4599650597/


End file.
